Varangian Guard
__NOEDITSECTION__ We are an Alliance of mostly Kongregate players, since our main chat room is the "GAME OF THRONES ASCENT - ROOM #05" on Kongregate. We like to have fun and help new players, as long as their questions aren't in the likeness of "HOW TO PLAY?" Come visit us, even if you're not thinking about joining, we're a friendly bunch and everybody needs a little fun in their life. The Varangian Guard, founded by our honorable Officer SmallCogs, is a steadily growing melting pot of people from all over the world. We have a little under 100 members currently and are looking to build on our brilliant past. Our Alliance meetings are held Saturdays 1600 EST // 2200 GMT+1 and then we blitz Alliance Challenges immediately after, starting at 1700 EST // 2300 GMT+1. All others we we'll start when we feel like it + a heads-up so everyone on at the time is aware! 'Achievements' * Nr. 14 in Alliance Power Ranking * Nr. 1 in Westerlands in Alliance vs. Alliance Combat season 2 (in a two week power climb of 10million VP). * Diplomatic Victory in Allaince vs. Alliance season 3 'Benefits' * semi regular Alliance Challenges (if the donations are full, we'll do it on that day) * helpful people, we answer your questions to the best of our individual proficiency * barter target hitlist in the Message of the Day for our newly reincarnated 'Expectations' * first and foremost, it's a game, have an open mind and expect to have fun! * alliance challenge donations and AVA donations (whatever you can give, we appreciate the partnership) * be active in your own way. we don't expect everyone to be online 24/7 but please join us in room #5 when you are on and chat with us! * Please don't talk about the books/tv show in room 5, these talks almost always lead to spoilers, which we try to avoid when possible! * No trolls; they will be tased and/or muted on sight * from time to time a chat room DJ will visit and very graciously provide music links for us to listen to while we have fun and chat * sometimes players from other alliances show up. We have fun as long as it's an alliance we like. 'Officers' * Founder: SmallCogs "Our Honorable Founder" * Leader: Heartofmidnight "The Unlikely Leader" * Officer and 2nd in Command: Micky_D * Officer: Smokinmunkee * Officer: Waylanderii * Officer: Vladimir469 * Officer: Rocsfeather Message from heartofmidnight: The Varangian Guard alliance is currently in a rebuilding phase. We are a tight knit group that is trying to once again find our way after losing some good people and almost the entire former leadership team. We honor the contributions and sacrifices of those that came before us and look to restore VG to her former glory building on what was left to us. ''' '''If you are looking to be a part of something, if you are ready to either learn the game and grow with us or bring your knowledge to strengthen us, we welcome you to our proud alliance with open arms and look forward to accomplishing greatness, one mouse click at a time! 'How to Join' Find us in chat room 5 and introduce yourself. Please, do not troll! Be nice! Category:Alliances Category:Kongregate Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Top 50 Alliances